


车

by koko8387



Category: YeWook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koko8387/pseuds/koko8387
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 4





	车

金厉旭一进房间就闻到了空气中弥漫的味道，同样是20来岁的男生，他当然知道这代表了什么。脸一红，金厉旭清了清嗓子准备说两句什么话来掩饰自己的尴尬，还未开口就听到对面喑哑的声音，“小旭要不要哥帮忙？”

几乎是一瞬间金厉旭就明白了金钟云说的帮忙是指什么，他听见自己心脏扑通扑通的跳着，仿佛下一秒就要掉了出来。

“让哥帮帮你吧……”金钟云话音刚落，一把拽过愣住的金厉旭，双臂从后面搂上了他的腰。

“呀！”金厉旭忍不住惊呼。

“小旭用的什么沐浴露，这么香喷喷的。”金钟云把脸埋进金厉旭的颈窝贪婪的嗅着，双手从他衣服下摆滑了进去。

“我们小旭的皮肤好嫩……”金钟云心神荡漾的轻轻在金厉旭腰上搓揉着，细碎的吻一个接一个的落到金厉旭的耳垂和脖子上。

该推开金钟云的，金厉旭在心里呐喊，可是他的手温暖又轻柔，所到之处就像是点起了火，2月的天气足够寒冷，身上只有一件睡衣的金厉旭却觉得自己热到快要烧起来了。

“钟云哥……”终究是理智压不过身体最诚实的反应，金厉旭下意识的往金钟云怀里缩了缩，脖子微微仰起。

原本在腰上游走的双手渐渐往上滑，触碰到了金厉旭胸前的茱萸，金钟云坏心眼的抠了抠，果不其然听到了金厉旭嘴里不受控制的呻吟。感受到小孩的胸膛随着呼吸的起伏而颤抖着，金钟云将金厉旭转了个面，压着他连同自己跌进了柔软的被褥里。

金钟云的吻从小孩的额头、眉心、鼻梁，最后再到因为小孩刻意压抑声音而轻轻咬住的嘴唇，毫不犹豫的覆上了自己的。

这体验太陌生而又新奇，金厉旭不得不张开嘴巴攫取新鲜空气，顺势进来的还有对方肆无忌惮的舌头。

金钟云的双手同样没停下，他摸索到金厉旭攥紧的拳头，硬是打开与自己十指紧握。紧贴着身下的人，感受着金厉旭细微的颤抖和一直在升温的身体，金钟云看着小孩近在咫尺的脸和紧闭着的双眼——这一切都太美妙了。

片刻之后金钟云终于放过了金厉旭被亲红肿的唇，一路向下吻去，在脖子上留下了几个不深不浅的吻痕，引得金厉旭小声呜咽，倒是让金钟云更加心急的轻啃上了小孩的锁骨，酥酥麻麻的感觉刺激的身下的人睁开了眼。

“看着我小旭，是哥在帮你。”金钟云囫囵的吐出一句话，继续向下方吻去。

“嗯……哥这不是在帮我……”金厉旭已经头昏脑胀，迷迷糊糊地回应金钟云。

金钟云猛地含住金厉旭左胸，轻轻的啃咬吸吮，舌尖灵活的在他的乳头上移动着打转，留下湿滑的痕迹，唾液刷亮了乳尖的粉嫩，还感受到果实硬挺的凸立。金厉旭从来没受过这样的刺激，双手猛地收紧，却被金钟云有力而又安慰似的回握。

“小旭也帮帮我，嗯？”金钟云蛊惑似的声音低沉而又诱惑，“帮哥脱掉上衣好吗？”

金厉旭被金钟云由上到下吻到浑身发软，不由自主的抬起胳膊，手抖着往金钟云背后伸去，触碰到金钟云上衣的衣角，金厉旭不知道该往哪儿使力，只得将双手钻进金钟云的衣服里搂住他精瘦的腰。

感受到金厉旭的回应，金钟云更兴奋了，三下五除二的刨去了小孩已经凌乱的睡衣，直起身子甩掉了自己身上的束缚，重又压回到了金厉旭的身上。

金厉旭的脑子已经乱成一团浆糊，金钟云的手愈来愈往自己的腿心接近，背脊不停的打着冷颤，身上却又密密的出了一层薄汗。

“哥……好热啊钟云哥……”听到金厉旭口中呢呢喃喃地喊着自己的名字，金钟云刚自行解决过一次的下腹又开始蠢蠢欲动，几乎快要冲破最后一道防线。

但他硬是压制着袭来的狂潮，双手隔着内裤覆上了金厉旭的青涩那根，“小小旭和你一样可爱呢。”金钟云坏心的轻轻捏了捏，“小旭，睁开眼看看哥怎么帮你的。”

金厉旭此时哪里听的进去这些，嘴上翻来覆去只有一句不成调的话：“钟云哥……帮帮我哥……”

小孩的分身和他整个人一样在金钟云的手心里发抖，金钟云扯掉金厉旭的内裤，又担心他被冻着，伸出一只手拽过一旁的被子盖在了两人身上，另一只手握住小孩的分身上下微微滑动着，到了底部便仿佛不经意的搓揉着两个囊袋，再次向上时又抠弄着顶端的铃口。

金厉旭成年后也没自渎过几次，此刻感受到金钟云的手好似比他的分身还烫，他哪里受得了这种刺激，再开口竟发现语气里已经带着哭腔。

“唔……哥，不要了钟云哥……呜……”金厉旭紧闭双眼，咬着嘴唇摇头，刚洗过还没来得及吹干的头发散落在脸上，一副任人蹂躏的模样惹的金钟云更加难受。

“小旭别急，还有更舒服的。”金钟云事先没预料到会发生这种事情，可是没有润滑剂小孩可能会痛死，于是便稍稍加重了手上的力度，在金厉旭的喘气声中用嘴舔上了他的分身，舌头有一点没一点的逗留，引得金厉旭不停地颤栗。

“啊……”金厉旭咬紧牙关，拼命忍着强烈袭来的快感。

金钟云卖力的吞吐着金厉旭抬头的分身，偶尔轻轻用牙齿磕一下，回应他的是金厉旭越来越蜷曲的双手，细碎的低吟终于冲破牙关，“嗯……嗯……”

金厉旭的额头全是汗，紧紧夹住的大腿将金钟云的腰圈的死死的，胯部下意识的向上送，金钟云看时机差不多了，用力一吸，口中立刻充满了小孩射出的白浊。

释放之后的金厉旭终于渐渐平息了下来睁开了双眼，只不过手还是抖的。金钟云看着身下仰躺着的人，一双眼睛呆呆的望着天花板，好似在神游一般。

“小旭？”金钟云的声音让金厉旭迅速回过神，体温渐渐降了下来，还不知如何开口，就看到金钟云陡然间放大的脸又出现在自己正上方，落下了铺天盖地的吻。

“刚才哥帮了小旭，现在小旭也帮帮哥吧。”金钟云看着再次瘫软的金厉旭，抓住他的手让他搂住自己的背。

“小旭别怕，哥会很小心的。”金钟云就着金厉旭刚才释放的液体向小孩的后穴摸去，轻轻的在穴口打转，“放松点小旭。”金钟云的吻一个接一个落在金厉旭的唇边，趁着金厉旭失神的空当迅速的塞入了一小截手指。

“啊……”刺激太的太过于突然，金厉旭猛然缩紧了后穴夹住了金钟云的手指，“小旭不怕不怕，看着哥，放松点。”金钟云另一只手安抚的滑到金厉旭的乳尖，轻轻的摩挲抠弄，企图分散小孩的注意力。

金钟云手上动作不停，感受到金厉旭慢慢放松下来的身体，趁机又塞入了第二根手指来回抽插着增加润滑度。别说金厉旭了，就连金钟云以前也完全没做过这种事，只能大概猜测要三根手指才够。

身下的人几乎已经完全失去了理智，不停的发出让金钟云错乱的呻吟。金钟云一面忍着胯下涨到快要爆感觉，一面耐心的给金厉旭做着扩张。

等到第三根手指可以顺利进出时，金钟云终于急不可耐地扶住自己滚烫的分身挺了进去，金厉旭的身体顿时僵硬，破身的痛楚让他清醒了不少。

“钟云哥……疼……我疼……”金厉旭推不开身上的人，只得紧紧按向对方的胸膛，另一只手扣着金钟云的肩膀，“哥不要进来了，你骗人……”

金厉旭平日里的嗓音清亮而干净，此刻因为情欲和疼痛染上了沙哑和哭腔，煞白的小脸让金钟云有些后悔自己是不是太着急了。

然而箭在弦上不得不发，况且金钟云的分身被小孩的后穴绞的进退两难，断然没有就此结束的道理。金钟云伸手摸了摸两人结合的地方，还好没有出血，便又俯下身吻上小孩的唇。金厉旭被突如其来的吻一惊，下意识张开了口，让金钟云攻占了进来，舌尖在口腔内肆意的翻滚，直到金厉旭喘不过气来才恋恋不舍地离开。

“我……哥一定轻轻的……”金钟云喘着粗气缓慢的向里面挺进，小孩的下面实在是太紧了。他看着金厉旭因为疼痛而皱起的眉头，心疼地抬手替他抚平，忍着欲望把已经进去大半的分身埋在后穴里一动不动等待小孩适应。

金厉旭缓了一会儿，慢慢的表情好了一点，金钟云松了一口气尝试着动了动，一边在心里暗笑自己平时自行解决的时候都没像现在这么温柔过。

他那时只有满心的欢喜，又怎能发现自己对金厉旭如待珍宝一般，哪里舍得他受到一丝伤害。

金钟云此时只顾得安抚上身下搂紧自己的人，每深入一分便喊一次金厉旭的名字。

“金厉旭……金厉旭……”

“嗯……钟云哥……嗯……别喊我了……啊！”这种情境下自己的名字被心心念念的人的不停的喊着，金厉旭连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩。

不一会儿金钟云终于整根没到底部，开始了缓慢的抽插。金厉旭刚承受过巨大的刺激，现下金钟云缓慢的动作仿佛隔靴搔痒一般让他难受，“哥…钟云哥……呜呜……给我……”金厉旭闭着眼胡乱呻吟，身上伏着的人落下滚烫的汗珠，掉进他的锁骨窝里，惹得他又是一阵颤抖。

“小旭乖……想要什么说出来。”金钟云坏心眼的佯装听不懂小孩的话，在金厉旭耳边低沉的引诱他。

“要……我要钟云哥……”金厉旭的哭腔愈发的明显，双手在金钟云的后背胡乱的摸来摸去。金钟云知道小孩说不出来更多的，便也不再忍耐，开始大开大合的操干起来，掰开金厉旭光滑的双腿环在自己腰上，一边用力向前挺送一边牢牢抱住小孩防止他撞上床头。

金厉旭此刻完全说不出话，一张口就泄露了支离破碎的呻吟，整间卧室里充满了难以描述而又令人愉悦的气味。金钟云下身持续的动作着，火热的手掌不忘揉捏着小孩的腰腹，嘴唇吻过金厉旭的每一寸肌肤，到最后像是要把人吞入腹中。

身上的人动作越来越快，被迫与他同步的频率让金厉旭爽到快要窒息。高潮来临之时，金厉旭的眼前似有白光闪过，竟然比刚才金钟云给他口的时候更为刺激。感受到怀里的人在不断的发抖，头止不住的往后仰，金钟云不受控制地吸上了暴露在眼前的脖颈，将自己的一波炙热洒在了小孩的体内。

金厉旭初次经历情事就泄了两回，此刻已经累到无力动弹。金钟云抽出埋在小孩体内的分身，再怎么没有经验也知道该给金厉旭做清理。轻轻抱住小孩往卫生间里走去，他觉得自己下面又有抬头的趋势，扫了眼金厉旭耷拉着的性器，金钟云在心里骂了句自己禽兽。小孩第一次累成这样，绝不能再承受第二波的刺激了。

一切清理完毕之后，金钟云抱着金厉旭回到了床上，让小孩枕在自己的一条胳膊上，另一条环住怀里的人，让他面朝着自己睡觉。

“钟云哥……”纵情后的声音有点沙哑，金厉旭好像彻底回过了神，疲惫的开口道，“哥为什么要跟我做呢？哥又不喜欢我，这样让我觉得自己好廉价啊……”

金钟云脑袋“嗡”地炸开，像被法官宣判了死刑一般心脏骤然停止呼吸，他没想到小孩平息后的第一句话竟然是这样的。

“哥怎么会不喜欢小旭，哥最喜欢你了。”金钟云捧过小孩的脸迫使他面对着自己，“是我不好，这段时间不知道该怎么样面对小旭，我怕对着你的脸就会暴露我不堪的心事。”

“可是我实在是忍不住了。”金钟云吻上了小孩的眼睛，“不是只想跟你做爱，是喜欢你，喜欢小旭啊……”

巨大的喜悦如狂潮一般涌向了金厉旭，他想抬起胳膊回拥金钟云，下一秒却看见了散落在房间地上的粉丝送的礼物。

“那我们的ELF怎么办？”


End file.
